Järkytysten ilta
by Aimtist
Summary: Syyllisyys painaa Ichigoa. Hän ei kestänyt sitä enää. Hänen oli pakko kertoa Orihimelle totuus. Mutta miksi Orihime on niin huojentunut Ichigon kertomasta? Täydellinen järkytysten ilta. Ichigo/Orihime, Byakuya/Ichigo Orihime/Rukia


**Ficin nimi:** Järkytysten ilta

**Author:** Aimtist

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Hahmot/Paritus:** Ichigo/Orihime, Byakuya/Ichigo ja Orihime/Rukia

**Genre:** Draama ja (ääliö?)huumori (kulisseissa het, slash ja femme)

**Vastuunvapautus:** Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle, omistan vain juonen.

**Varoitus:** Hahmot on todella OOC. Huomatkaa sana TODELLA.

**AN: **Tämä oli vaan tämmönen sähläys-ficci mikä vaan synty vahingossa. Ei siis mikään ihmeellinen mutta toivottavasti pidätte.

Sitä kesti pari viikkoa. Pari viikkoa kunnes Ichigo ei enää kestänyt. Se oli väärin. Hänen oli kerrottava Orihimelle totuus. Tyttö ansaitsi sen. Ansaitsi parempaa kuin mitä Ichigolla oli tarjota.

Orihime hääräsi keittiössä, teki luultavasti ruokaa. Ichigo huokaisi helpotuksesta, koska tiesi keskeyttävänsä Orihimen kokkailun. Orihimellä ei ollut lainkaan lahjakkuutta ruuanlaiton suhteen. Ichigo oli se joka yleensä kokkasi, koska ainut kenelle rintaisan tytön kokkaukset kelpasivat oli Orihime itse.

Astuessaan lähemmäs, Ichigo kuitenkin hautasi helpotuksensa. Se oli ilkeää ja sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa entistä syyllisemmäksi. Tämä tosin oli jo hankalaa, koska Ichigo tunsi olonsa jo valmiiksi todella syylliseksi. Ichigo tosin hautasi myös syyllisyytensä, ainakin hetkeksi, kun kutsui tyttöystäväänsä. "Orihime."

Vastaukseksi rintaisa punapää käännähti, kohdaten pitkäaikaisen poikaystävänsä katseen iloisesti hymyillen. "Ichigo, olet jo kotona. Odotin sinua vasta myöhemmäksi joten ruoka ei ole vielä valmista", tyttö saneli.

Hänen sanansa helisivät ikävästi Ichigon korvissa. Syyllisyys kalvoi taas hänen sisuksiaan mutta hänen oli tehtävä tämä. "Anteeksi, minun olisi pitänyt soittaa mutta tahdoin puhua kanssasi. Minulla on kerrottavaa", Ichigo sanoi hiljaa.

"E-ei se mitään", tyttö vakuutteli hätäisesti. Ichigo oli tunnistavinaan tyttöystävänsä äänestä ensin jännitystä ja sitten helpotusta. Porkkanapäinen poika kurtisti kulmiaan mutta antoi sen sitten olla. Hän varmaankin vain kuvitteli koska halusi jotain muuta ajateltavaa.

"Joten mistä tahdoit puhua?" Orihime kysyi viattomasti johtaen Ichigon ajatukset takaisin syyhyn, miksi hän ylipäätään tunsi syyllisyyttä.

Ichigo istahti heidän sohvalleen viittoen Orihimeäkin istumaan. Tytön toteltua hänen pyyntöään, Ichigo vihdoin sanoi: "Olen pettänyt sinua."

Orihime vain tuijotti Ichigoa järkyttyneenä. Ichigo torui itseään, hän vain möläytti sen tuolla lailla, täysin tunteettomasti ja edes yrittämättä pehmittää iskua. Oli hänkin täysi pölvästi.

Lopulta Orihime kuitenkin huokaisi ja sanoi: "Mikä helpotus."

Nyt oli vuorostaan Ichigon vuoro tuijottaa järkyttyneenä. Hän ei odottanut tätä. Hän luuli toisen puhkeavan kyyneliin tai huutavan tai... jotain. Hän ei odottanut, että Orihime huokaisisi helpotuksesta ja vielä toteaisi sen. Mitä ihmettä toisen päässä oikein liikkui?

Orihime näytti vaistoavan Ichigon kysymykset. Tosin, se ei ollutkaan mikään ihme, kun mietitään tilannetta omasta näkökulmasta olisi aika monella tuossa tilanteessa kysymyksiä. Kuitenkin Ichigon entinen luokkakaveri päätti selittää reaktionsa syyt.

"Se on helpotus koska minä olen itsekin pettänyt sinua ja olin aikeissa katkaista suhteemme tänään, on siis kiva tietää, että sinullakin on joku", Orihime sanoi rauhallisesti ja ystävällisesti hymyillen.

Ichigo vain tuijotti tyttöystäväänsä, tai pian entistä sellaista, epäuskoisena. He olivat kummatkin pettäneet toisiaan ja aikeissa paljastaa sen samana iltana. Millä todennäköisyydellä sellaista tapahtui?

Ichigo hymyili takaisin ja raapi kiusaantuneena päätään miettiessään, viitsisikö kysyä mutta uteliaisuus vei voiton ja hän kysyi: "Ööh, tuota ihan vain uteliaisuuttani tyydyttäen, niin kuka se mies on? "

Orihime hymyili vastatessaan: "Itse asiassa, minä tapailen naista."

Ja ties kuinka monetta kertaa sinä iltana, Ichigo tuijotti Orihimeä epäuskoisena. Ichigo toipui kuitenkin tällä kertaa nopeammin. Ei sen oikeastaan järkyttänyt häntä kovinkaan paljoa, kiitos sen että hän itsekin tapaili tällä hetkellä miestä.

Joten toivuttuaan järkytyksestä, hän kysyi uudelleen korjaten: "No, kuka se nainen on?"

"Rukia Kuchiki", toinen vastasi, saaden Ichigon taas järkyttymään.

*Kuchiki? Eihän tämä ole enää mahdollista *, Ichigo ajatteli kun nauru teki tuloaan. Orihime katseli toista silmät pyöreinä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi Ichigo nauroi.

Lopulta muutaman minuutin jälkeen Ichigo vihdoin rauhoittui ja sanoi kuivatessaan naurun kyyneleitään: "Anteeksi, mutta tämä on vain melko huvittavaa. Kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri Kuchiki."

"Mitä tarkoitat? Mitä ihmeellistä siinä on, että minä tapailen Kuchikia?" Orihime kysyi kiinnostuneena mutta valmiina puolustamaan tyttöystäväänsä.

"Koska minä tapailen Byakuya Kuchikia, hänen veljeään", Ichigo totesi. Huoneessa vallitsi hetken hiljaisuus kunnes kummatkin repesivät nauruun. He naureskelivat siinä monta kunnon minuuttia kunnes ovelta kuului koputus. He nousivat ylös sohvalta ja kävelivät ovelle, jonka Ichigo avasi.

Oven takana seisoi lyhyt nuori nainen ja hänen vieressään muutaman vuoden vanhempi ja paljon pidempi mies. Kummankin ilmeet olivat järkyttyneet ja epäuskoiset kun he näkivät omat ja toistensa rakastajat sisällä asunnossa. Ichigo ja Orihime repesivät uudelleen nauruun ja pian Byakuya ja Rukia liittyivät siihen.

Ilta oli oikea järkytysten ilta.


End file.
